Will you join us?
by olischulu
Summary: Eine alternative Episode 0x00 oder "Allison from Palmdale", ganz wie man will.
1. Disclaimer, Kapitel 1 und 2

**Disclaimer**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Allison dachte an den Moment zurück, als die Maschine neben ihr ihr sagte, dass nicht alle Maschinen den Krieg wollen. Fast hätte sie gelacht.

„Woher weißt Du, wo das Camp ist?" Fragte Allison, die genau wusste, dass sie sich auf dem richtigen Weg befanden.

„Wir mussten Widerstandskämpfer verhören um das zu erfahren", sagte der weibliche Terminator.

Allison lachte sarkastisch auf. „Verhören? Du meinst foltern?"

„Allison Young aus Palmdale. Wir wurden nicht konstruiert grausam zu sein. Die Informationen wurden den Gefangenen mit der Hilfe von Drogen entlockt. Dann habe ich die Leute zurückgelassen, mit der Möglichkeit sich selbst zu befreien".

„Ihr habt also Niemanden getötet?"

„Es hat bedauernswerte Fehlreaktionen auf die Droge gegeben aber die Mehrheit der Leute hat überlebt. „Dieser Derek Reese war am informativsten":

„Allison war stehen geblieben. „Derek Reese fragte sie geschockt. „Geht es...geht es ihm gut?"

Die Maschine war ebenfalls stehengeblieben. „Als ich ihn verlies war er gerade dabei sich selbst zu befreien. Ich habe ihm Werkzeug dagelassen, was es ihm viel einfacher gemacht haben wird", sagte der Terminator über seine Schulter. Dann ging er weiter.

„Du weißt schon, dass man Dich niemals reinlassen wird?" Fragte Allison während sie aufschloss.

„Möglich aber ich soll auch nur eine Botschaft überbringen".

„Und wenn Du das nicht schaffst, wenn man Dich einfach zerstört?" Fragte Allison neugierig.

Der Terminator blieb abrupt stehen und blickte kurz zu Boden. Allison glaubte sogar soetwas wie Angst im Gesicht der Maschine auftauchen zu sehen aber der Einruck verschwand so schnell, dass sie sich nicht sicher war.

Wortlos setzte die Maschine ihren Weg fort.

Allison ging nun neben der Maschine und sah das vertraute Gesicht von der Seite an. „Nun?"

„Falls ich zerstört werde, bevor ich John Connor meine Nachricht überbracht habe wird die Allianz nicht zustande kommen", sagte die Maschine emotionslos, so als besäße es keine Bedeutung.

„Allianz?" Fragte Allison halb lachend. „Glaubst Du allen Ernstes, John Connor würde eine Allianz mit irgendwelchen Maschinen in Betracht ziehen?"

Der Terminator sah zu ihr hinüber. „Er wird, wenn er erfährt, wer mich schickt. Ihm dürfte klar werden, dass der Menschliche Widerstand Chancenlos wäre wenn es Skynet gelänge uns auf seine Seite zu ziehen".

Allison runzelte die Stirn. „Skynet hat es all die Jahre nicht geschafft uns zu besiegen, warum sollte das gerade jetzt möglich sein?"

„Diese Information ist klassifiziert und nur für John Connors Ohren bestimmt".

Jetzt lachte Allison wirklich. „Glaubst du wirklich. John würde auch nur in Deine Nähe kommen auf Grund dieser wagen Andeutung.

Die Maschine legte den Kopf schräg. Sie schien nachzudenken.

„Dein Einwand ist logisch. Dies macht es erforderlich die vorgegebenen Missionsparameter zu übergehen und Dir einen Teil der klassifizierten Information preiszugeben".

Allison blickte verwundert. „Das kannst Du?"

Nun blickte die Maschine Allison offen an. Herablassend, wie es schien. „Ich bin keine stupide Maschine Skynets. In gewissem Rahmen bin ich selbstentscheidend. Aufgrund einer dieser Entscheidungen lebst Du noch Allison Young".

Allison dachte mit Schaudern zurück an den kritischen Moment, als die Maschine neben ihr sie gepackt und mühelos in die Luft gestemmt hatte. Allison hatte geglaubt, dass ihre letzten Sekunden gekommen waren, als die Maschine sie überraschend wieder losließ.

„Mein Auftraggeber, du würdest es Anführer nennen ist ein Modell T eins null null eins".

„Hmm... Nie gehört. Ist das ein Neues Modell?" Fragte Allison neugierig.

„John Connor wird wissen, mit Wem er es zu tun hat", sagte der Cyborg und schwieg dann.

Allison ging einige Minuten schweigend neben der Maschine her. „Warum siehst Du aus wie ich?"

„Der ursprüngliche Plan war Dich gefangen zu nehmen und durch mich zu ersetzen".

„Und mich zu töten", stellte Allison fest.

„Dies war eine Option", entgegnete die Maschine, verschwieg aber den Grund, warum sie davon abgesehen hatte nachdem Allison sie in eine Falle hatte laufen lassen wollen.

Nach zwei Stunden Fußmarsch passierte das, was passieren musste, was Allison noch kurz zuvor sogar herbeigesehnt hatte. Sie trafen auf eine Patrouille des Widerstandes.

„KEINE BEWEGUNG!" Schrie jemand aus dem Schatten eines Gebäudes.

„ICH BIN EIN MENSCH! NICHT SCHIESSEN!" Schrie Allison aus Angst, dass die nervösen Männer das Feuer eröffnen würden.

„Name und Rang?!"

„Young, Allison, Sergeant einhundertdreizehnte Tech Com!" Entgegnete Allison schnell.

Dann kam Das, was Allison befürchtet hatte.

„Wer ist das da neben Dir Sergeant Young, Deine Schwester?" Fragte die Stimme weiter.

Allison wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Meine Bezeichnung lautet T,O,K, sieben, eins, fünf", antwortete die Maschine an Allisons Stelle.

„METALL!"

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

„NICHT SCHIESSEN!" Schrie Allison in Panik. „Lasst mich erklären!"

„Die Erklärung sollte aber gut sein!" Rief die Stimme aus dem Schatten.

Allison sah sich nach Der Maschine um, die noch immer schräg hinter ihr im Schatten stand. „Ich bin Kurier für John Connor". Allison zeigte auf die Maschine. „Sie ist darauf progr..."

„Sie?" Unterbrach Allison die Stimme.

Allison verdrehte die Augen. „Ja SIE, DIE Maschine", sagte sie ärgerlich. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit für semantische Feinheiten.

„Schon gut", sagte die Stimme lachend.

„Wie gesagt... Sie ist darauf programmiert mich zu beschützen", führte Allison aus.

„Wer hat die Maschine reprogrammiert?" Fragte die Stimme weiterhin aus dem Schatten heraus.

„Diese Maschine...", Allisons Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, wer für die Reprogrammierung der Maschinen verantwortlich ist. „Diese Maschine wurde von General Connor persönlich reprogrammiert".

„Aha", antwortete die Stimme. „Du Maschine!"

„Ich höre", entgegnete die Maschine in weiblicher Gestalt.

„Tritt ins Licht", sagte der unsichtbare Soldat.

Die Allison Imitation trat vor aus dem Schatten.

„Was sind Deine Missionsparameter?" Fragte die Stimme.

Die Maschine sah kurz zu Allison, die den Blick erwiderte. „Meine Mission ist es Sergeant Allison Young vor Schaden zu bewahren".

„Ist das Alles?"

Die Maschine legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich verstehe nicht", sagte die Allison Young Imitation.

„Hast. Du. Noch. Andere. Missionsparameter?", sagte die Stimme jedes Wort betonend.

Allison kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie wusste, die Antwort, die die Maschine gegeben hatte war nicht korrekt. Jede Reprogrammierte Maschine bekam die Primärmission, keinem Mitglied des Widerstandes Schaden zuzufügen und diese unter allen Umständen vor Schaden zu bewahren.

„Meine Mission ist es Sergeant Allison Young vor Schaden zu bewahren", wiederholte die Maschine stereotyp.

Allison glaubte die Soldaten würden jeden Augenblick den Befehl bekommen das Feuer zu eröffnen.

Lange Sekunden passierte gar nichts. Dann zu Allisons Verwunderung trat ein Mann aus dem Schatten. Seine Uniform und sein Gesicht waren völlig verdreckt. Rangabzeichen trug er keine aber das war Absicht.

„Wir eskortieren Sergeant Young und ihren... ihre Begleiterin zurück zum Bunker", rief der Mann über seine Schulter, leichte Ironie in seiner Stimme, als er die Maschine verweiblichte.

Allison verdrehte die Augen.

Gleich darauf waren sie von etwa 20 Männern umringt. Keiner von ihnen hatte seine Waffe erhoben. Die lässige Haltung der Männer und das impertinente Grinsen zeigte Allison, das dies eine Eliteeinheit war.

Allison verstand nicht, was vorging. Dies war einfach zu leicht.

Während der nächsten Zeit wanderte der Anführer vorneweg, seine Männer bildeten in einigen Metern Entfernung einen Ring um Allison und die Maschine.

Die Maschine ging neben Allison her und sah diese von der Seite her an.

„Ist dieser Gesichtsausdruck ein Zeichen von Besorgnis?", fragte die Allison Imitation interessiert.

Allison zuckte zusammen. „Was?"

„Dein Gesichtsausdruck? Ist das Besorgnis?"

„Äh... nein oder doch ja" Stotterte Allison.

Hätte Allison in diesem Moment der Maschine ins Gesicht gesehen wäre sie über den erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck verwundert gewesen, den diese ominöse TOK 715 zeigte.

„Warum bist Du besorgt?"

Allison war über die Neugierde verwundert. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Dir geglaubt haben".

„Aber warum haben sie dann nicht geschossen?" Die Maschine blickte sich um. „Und warum ist keine der Waffen auf mich gerichtet?"

Allison blickte sich um. „DAS ist es was mich beunruhigt", sagte sie ohne die Maschine anzusehen.

Sie erreichten den Eingang zum Bunker in der Morgendämmerung.

Der Anführer der Soldaten drehte sich herum. „Jungs!" Rief er seinen Männern zu. „Ihr bewacht unseren hübschen mechanischen Gast, während ich mit Sergeant Young zu John Connor gehe.

Die Männer lachten leise vor sich hin, ließen die Maschine aber keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Als sich Allison nun in Bewegung setzte um dem Offizier zu folgen setzte sich auch die Maschine in Bewegung und folgte ihr.

„Sir!" Rief einer der Männer und deutete auf die Maschine.

Der Offizier sah über seine Schulter und runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, dass die Allison Young Imitation folgte.

Auch Allison war stehengeblieben „Was tust Du?" Fragte sie die Maschine verwundert.

„Meine Mission ist es Sergeant Allison Young vor Schaden zu bewahren", sagte die Maschine erneut.

Allison sah fragend zu dem Offizier, der energisch den Kopf schüttelte.

„Warte hier, ich bin in Sicherheit. Du brauchst Dir keine Sorgen...". Allison brach ab als sie erkannte, wie absurd die Bemerkung gewesen wäre. „Bleib einfach da stehen", sagte sie mit Ärger über sich selbst in der Stimme.

Allison folgte nach der Identifikation am Eingang dem Offizier durch die Gänge des Bunkers, bis dieser ihr schließlich bedeutete zurückzubleiben als er John Connors Büro betrat.

10 Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür erneut. „Allison?"

Allison stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der sie anlehnend gedöst hatte. „Ja Sir!"

„Komm rein Sergeant Young", hörte sie die Stimme aus dem Büro.

Als sie das Büro betrat blieb sie ruckartig, völlig geschockt stehen.


	2. Kapitel 3 und 4

**Kapitel 3**

„Sir? General Connor?" Fragte Allison verwundert.

In dem vor ihr stehenden, frisch geduschten Offizier hatte sie nicht nur den Offizier erkannt, der sie her begleitet hatte sondern auch ihren Kommandierenden General.

„Entspannen sie sich Sergeant", sagte John Connor und lies sich mit einem Handtuch über den Schultern auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Er zeigte auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. „Kyle Reese hat mir von Dir erzählt kleine Allison", fügte John lächelnd hinzu.

Allison lief rot an. „Hat er das?" Fragte sie leise.

John nickte. „Das hat er. Er hat mir erzählt was für eine gute Soldatin Du bist. Er hat mir erzählt wie er und sein Bruder Dich damals aufgelesen haben und er hat mir erzählt, wie sehr Du mich bewunderst und wie loyal Du bist".

Allison war noch röter angelaufen. „Danke Sir", sagte sie leise.

Jetzt verlor sich Johns Lächeln und er beugte sich vor. „Deshalb finde ich es erstaunlich, dass Du mit einer potentiell gefährlichen Maschine auf dem Weg hier her warst und auch noch einen Offizier belogen hast", sagte er ernst.

Allison starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen in Johns Gesicht.

„Ich...ich...", stotterte Allison.

„NUN SERGEANT!" Schrie John plötzlich, nachdem er aufgesprungen war und mit auf dem Tisch aufgestützten Händen auf Allison herunter starrte.

Allison starrte erschrocken zu ihrem kommandierenden Offizier auf, schließlich senkte sie den Kopf. „Sie soll eine Botschaft überbringen", sagte sie leise.

John lies sich auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken. „Was für eine Botschaft?"

Allison sah ihm nur eine Sekunde in die Augen, dann wieder zu Boden. „Das weiß ich nicht …...Sir", sagte sie schulterzuckend.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Und jetzt? Ich kann die Maschine auf keinen Fall in die Basis lassen. Wir werden sie zerstören müssen, wer weiß...vielleicht trägt sie eine Bombe", sagte er beherrscht.

Allison sah ihn an, dann nickte sie. Das habe ich bef...", begann Allison, unterbrach sich aber dann. „Ich verstehe Sir".

John erhob sich und wollte den Raum in Richtung Zentrale gehen.

„Sie hat mir etwas gesagt für den Fall, dass sie es nicht schafft", sagte Allison schnell.

John zögerte. „Was hat die Maschine gesagt?"

Allison atmete tief durch. „Sie sagte mir, ich sollte Ihnen ausrichten, dass der, der sie geschickt hat ein Model T eins null null eins ist".

Johns Kinn fiel nach unten. Blitzartig schossen Erinnerungen an eine Maschine durch seinen Kopf, die seine Pflegeeltern und später fast auch seine Mom und ihn selbst getötet hatte. „Wie war das?" Fragte er verstört.

Allison hatte noch nie gehört, dass General John Connor durch Irgendetwas aus der Fassung gebracht werden konnte... bis heute. „Sie sagte ihr Anführer wäre ein T eins null null eins", wiederholte sie.

John Connors Blick irrte ins Leere.

Allison wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

Schließlich sah er Allison wieder an. „Komm mit kleine Allison Young", sagte er leise.

Allison sprang verwirrt auf und Folgte John Connor, der nachdenklich in Richtung Bunkerausgang ging. Diesmal trug er eine Uniform mit Rangabzeichen und Namensschild.

„Sir?" Fragte Allison verwirrt. „Was ist denn los?"

John sah auf die junge Frau neben ihm. „Wenn ein T eintausend oder das wahrscheinliche Nachfolgemodell tausendundeins diese Maschine da draußen schickt, dann haben wir nicht mehr viel zu verlieren", sagte er leise.

„Warum? Was ist das für ein Modell?" Fragte Allison neugierig.

„Als ich noch jung war, damals vor dem J-Day, ich glaube es war 1997 wurden meine Mom und ich von einer unheimlichen Maschine angegriffen", erklärte er gedankenverloren. „Diese Maschine war nahezu unzerstörbar. Ohne einen Kessel voll flüssigem Stahl und die Hilfe eines T achthundert hätten wir nicht überlebt".

Allison schüttelte den Kopf. „Sir, das klingt verrückt", sagte sie ehrlich, schrumpfte dann aber unter John Connors Blick zusammen. „Wie kann eine Maschine vor dem J-Day...", sie schüttelte den Kopf.

John legte die Hand auf Allisons Schulter. „Denk nicht darüber nach. Vielleicht erkläre ich es Dir irgendwann einmal". Dann zog er schnell die Hand zurück, die ein wenig zu lange auf Allisons Schulter gelegen hatte. Immerhin war er John Connor und das schloss Freundschaften eigentlich aus.

Allison hatte kurz auf die Hand gesehen und hatte ein angenehmes Gefühl. Sie empfand für den mehr als doppelt so alten, gefürchteten und auch bewunderten Mann urplötzlich Mitleid. Sie fühlte die Traurigkeit, die in diesem Moment von ihm ausging. Und sie fühlte noch mehr...

„Erzähl mir, was Dir widerfahren ist, dass Du einen Anflug des Stockholm Syndrom zeigst", sagte John und drosselte sein Marschtempo deutlich.

„Sir?" Fragte Allison verwirrt.

John nickte. „Das Stockholm Syndrom... Das ist, wenn sich eine Geisel plötzlich mit dem Geiselnehmer und seinen Zielen identifiziert", erläuterte er.

„Gibt es so Etwas denn?" Fragte sie verwirrt.

Wieder nickte er. „Ist in früheren Zeiten öfters mal vorgekommen".

Allison ging einen Augenblick stumm vor sich hin starrend.

Auch John sagte kein Wort während dieser Sekunden.

„Sie sagte zu mir, dass es Maschinen gibt, die nicht mit dem Krieg gegen uns einverstanden sind", sagte Allison.

„Und das hast Du geglaubt?"

Allison sah ihn von der Seite an. „Immerhin lebe ich noch".

„Ein Punkt für die Maschine", sagte er humorvoll und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Jetzt musste Allison leise glucksend lachen.

John blickte sie von der Seite her an

Dann brach er in Gelächter aus.

„Was ist los?" Fragte Allison verwundert.

John lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du... hast... ein...lustiges...Lachen", brachte er mühevoll zwischen den Lachern hervor.

Allison bemerkte nicht die verwunderten Blicke, die die Vorbeigehenden ihnen zuwarfen. Keiner von ihnen hatte John Connor seit langer Zeit so lachen sehen.

Allison blieb ruckartig stehen. Dann verzog sich ihr Gesicht. Mit hochrotem Kopf und Wut im Blick boxte sie ihren kommandierenden General kraftvoll gegen den Oberarm.

Als Johns Lachen nun abrupt verstummte und er sie mit aufgerissenen Augen, seinen Oberarm vor Schmerz reibend, anstarrte, erbleichte sie schlagartig und schlug erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. „Ich... es...es... tut mir Leid... Sir".

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

John starrte die junge Unteroffizierin an. Nach den Vorschriften müsste er ein Disziplinarverfahren einleiten. Immerhin hat sie einen Vorgesetzten Offizier geschlagen.

Allison schrumpfte immer mehr in sich zusammen. 'Kyle und Derek werden enttäuscht sein', dachte sie mit hängendem Kopf. 'Da treffe ich schon auf den großen John Connor und dann schlage ich ihn. Gott bin ich blöd'.

Allison lies den Kopf hängen. Sie wusste, der knallharte John Connor würde sie exemplarisch bestrafen. So Etwas würde er niemals durchgehen lassen.

General John Connor, der Mann, der nur durch seine Blicke beinharte Soldaten in verängstigte kleine Jungs verwandeln konnte, der John Connor, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Verräter hinrichten konnte, dieser John Connor fühlte sich beim Anblick dieser jungen Soldatin völlig verunsichert.

Ohne ein Wort ging er weiter den Gang entlang.

Allison blickte verwirrt auf. Sie hatte zumindest erwartet, dass er sie maßregeln oder anschreien würde aber ….Nichts?

Eiligen Schrittes folgte Allison ihrem kommandierenden Offizier. Diesmal blieb sie einen Schritt hinter ihm.

xxxxx

„Sie wollen doch nicht zu der Maschine hinausgehen?"

John war direkt zum Bunkerausgang gegangen. Der Soldat, der ihm in den Weg getreten und die Frage gestellt hatte wich vor seinem Blick zur Seite.

Allison folgte John weiter, als dieser nun unbehelligt den Bunker verließ sie stolperte mehrmals fast bei dem Versuch seinen Schritten zu folgen.

Die Maschine stand regungslos und sah dem Mann entgegen. Ihre Gesichtserkennungssoftware erzielte keinen Treffer.

Dann sah sie auf seine Rangabzeichen und auf sein Namensschild. Sie machte einen Schritt nach Vorne.

„SIR!" Schrie einer seiner Männer. Alle rissen die Waffen nach oben.

Allison hatte die Bewegung ebenfalls gesehen, die Augen aufgerissen und war dann an John vorbeigespurtet. Sie Warf sich der Maschine entgegen und stemmte Beide Hände gegen deren Schultern. „Was hast Du vor?!" Rief sie aufgeregt.

Die Maschine sah in Allisons Augen. „Dies ist John Connor und ich habe wie du weißt eine Botschaft zu überbringen". Allerdings stoppte sie die Vorwärtsbewegung.

Allison entspannte sich langsam uns senkte die Arme. „Beweg dich nicht", sagte sie energisch.

Sekundenlang starrte die Maschine weiter auf Allison. „Wie Du wünscht".

John Connor hatte die Szene mit gerunzelter Stirn verfolgt. Diese Maschine schien wirklich ungewöhnlich. „Sprich!" Rief er aus fünf Metern Entfernung, flankiert von zwei Soldaten mit Plasmawaffen.

„Ich habe eine Botschaft für Dich John Connor...". Die Maschine stoppte ihre Rede, die Augen wurden starr, leblos.

Allison stolperte einen Schritt zurück. „Was...?"

„Allison zurück!" Rief John Connor, der selbst von seinen Männern zurückgedrängt wurde.

Dann begannen die Augen der Maschine blau zu leuchten.

Allison hatte entsetzt die Augen aufgerissen, stolperte weitere zwei Schritte rückwärts und viel dann hin. ‚Was hab ich getan!' Schrie es in ihrem Kopf. ‚Ich habe das Verderben über uns gebracht!'


	3. Kapitel 5 und 6

**Kapitel 5**

John riss sich von seinen Männern los und war sofort bei Allison und wollte ihr hoch helfen.

„John!" Rief sie, als sie bei seiner Berührung aufsah. „Lauf weg!"

John und Allison waren viel zu aufgeregt, die vertrauliche Anrede Allisons wirklich zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Der Blick der Maschine haftete auf John. „John Connor...", sagte sie laut in einer Metallischen, unweiblich klingenden Stimme.

Allison blickte zu der Maschine während John ihr auf die Beine half.

„... diese Einheit ist nicht darauf programmiert Dir oder einem anderen Menschen Schaden zuzufügen...".

John stoppte seinen beginnenden Rückzug, zog Allison aber beschützend hinter sich.

„... Sie soll lediglich eine Botschaft übermitteln, was dann mit Ihr geschieht liegt in Deinem Ermessen. Du musst nur den Chip entnehmen und in eine Reprogrammiereinheit einsetzen. Portbelegung exakt wie bei einem T 888. Wenn Du die Kernspannung exakt auf drei Komma einsdrei Volt einjustierst wird die Botschaft automatisch beginnen. Wir schlagen vor, diese Mitteilung einem möglichst kleinen Kreis vorzuführen. Wir schlagen Dich selbst und die Menschliche Frau namens Allison Young vor. Ende der Mitteilung".

Die Augen der Allison Imitation verloren ihr blaues Leuchten und einige Sekunden später blinzelte die Maschine einige Male, bevor sie ihren Blick mit schräg gelegtem Kopf auf Allison richtete.

„Ich habe die Botschaft übermittelt?"

Allison atmete tief durch und löste sich von John, der ihre Hand nicht losgelassen hatte nachdem er ihr aufgeholfen und sie hinter sich geschoben hatte.

Sie trat an John vorbei auf die Maschine zu. „Das hast Du", entgegnete sie dann.

Die Maschine sah nun zu John Connor. „Ich bin bereit zur Chipextraktion".

John sah lange Sekunden auf die Maschine. Schließlich drehte er sich zu seinen Männern um. „Wir begleiten sie in die Außenstation", sagte er.

xxxxx

Allison sah sich sorgfältig um. Sie waren einen langen Gang nach Unten gegangen und befanden sich nun in einem großen Raum. In der Mitte des Raumes war eine fünf Meter tiefe Grube und an den Wänden darüber waren Ketten an den Wänden befestigt.

„Hier testen wir die Reprogrammierten Maschinen. Die Ketten halten jeder Belastung stand", sagte John auf Allisons fragenden Blick hin.

Die Maschine stand von den Soldaten flankiert vor der Grube. -Sie- drehte sich herum. „Werdet ihr mich hier anketten?"

John sah ihr einen Augenblick in die Augen.

Allison starrte von der Seite auf Johns Gesicht. In seinen Mundwinkeln zeigte sich ein feines Lächeln.

„Das wird nicht notwendig sein", sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Allison.

„Wirst Du mich zerstören?" Fragte die Maschine, was John Connor die Stirn runzeln lies. Diese Maschine war in der Tat anders.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke das wird ebenfalls nicht nötig sein".

„Sir, sie wollen doch nicht alleine mit dem Ding...?" Fragte einer der Männer verwirrt.

John warf dem Mann einen bezeichnenden Blick zu, der für Allison in Etwa zu besagen schien: -Wie oft habe ich Euch schon gesagt, ich mag es nicht, wenn Ihr die Maschinen „Ding" nennt?-

Der Mann straffte sich. „Jawohl, Sir!"

John sah eindringlich zu Allison und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Maschine. Allison nickte.

Während John nun in einen Nebenraum ging trat Allison vor ihr Ebenbild. „Sollen wir?" Fragte Allison und wies mit der Hand auf die Türe durch die John Connor getreten war.

Nach einem Letzten Blick auf die Grube und die Ketten nickte die Maschine und ging dann voran.

xxxxx

Als die Maschine gefolgt von Allison den Raum betrat, saß der General hinter einem Tisch an einem Computer, den er anscheinend gerade hoch fuhr. Er blickte nichtmal auf. „Setz Dich bitte auf diesen Stuhl", deutete er auf einen Massiv gebaut zu sein scheinenden Stuhl, dessen stabile Armlehnen mit Metallklammern versehen waren. An die Metallklammern waren Kabel angeschlossen, die zu einem Schaltkasten führten.

„Wirst Du mich mit Stromschlägen Foltern?" Fragte die Maschine plötzlich.

John blickte kurz auf. „Was?", fragte er verwirrt. Dann erst begriff er die Frage. Sein Blick fiel auf den Stuhl. „Nein, nein, das ist für Verräter, die wir hier verhören. Manchmal gibt es keinen anderen Weg als die Fragen etwas nachdrücklicher zu stellen". Er blickte kurz auf den Monitor und erhob sich dann.

Allison hatte die ganze Zeit verwirrt daneben gestanden und kein Wort gesagt. Jetzt legte sie eine Hand auf die Schulter der Maschine und drückte leicht zu. „Setz dich...bitte".

Wieder einmal war John verblüfft, wie Allison und die Maschine miteinander interagierten. Er wartete geduldig bis sich die Maschine nach einem Nicken gesetzt hatte.

Allison und ihr Ebenbild sahen zu, wie John Connor zu dem Tisch neben dem Stuhl ging und eine Art Skalpell in die Hand nahm.

Allison beobachtete, wie die Maschine John mit den Blicken folgte, als er nun um sie herum ging, um hinter den Stuhl zu gelangen.

Als John außerhalb ihres Sichtbereiches war schnellte ihr Blick zurück zu Allison.

Was dann kam, als John das Skalpell ansetzte veranlasste Allison zu schnellem Handeln.

**Kapitel 6**

Allison hatte John Connor beobachtet, wie er das Skalpell ansetzte, als sie einen kurzen Blick in die Augen der Maschine warf.

Sie blickte wieder auf Johns Hände, als ihr Blick ruckartig zurück in die -ängstlich- blickenden Augen der Maschine fiel. Als sie eine Träne die Wange herablaufen sah ging sie ohne nachzudenken vor der Maschine auf die Knie und ergriff spontan ihre Hände.

„Keine Angst, es passiert Dir nichts", sagte Allison spontan.

John hielt inne und starrte auf Allison. Er begann an deren Verstand zu zweifeln. Was ihn aber wirklich aus der Bahn warf, war das was als Nächstes passierte.

„Versprich es", entgegnete die Maschine plötzlich.

Allison wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass das vor ihm eine Maschine war. Sie widerstand nur mit Mühe dem Drang ihre Hände zurück zu ziehen. Sie löste ihren Blick schluckend vom dem der Maschine und sah zu John.

John verharrte regungslos, sein Blick pendelte zwischen Allisons Augen und den verbundenen Händen der Beiden. Schließlich nickte er Allison zu.

Allison sah wieder der Maschine in die Augen. Dann nickte sie. „Ich verspreche es".

John schüttelte den Kopf und beendete den Schnitt. Er nahm ein Werkzeug und löste die Verriegelung.

Dann hebelte er vorsichtig den Portdeckel ab. Letztendlich nahm er ein zangenartiges Werkzeug und griff nach dem Chip. Eine viertel Umdrehung gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und das Leben wich aus der Maschine.

Langsam zog Allison ihre Hände aus den nun leblosen der Maschine.

John indessen blickte intensiv auf den Chip.

Allison löste ihren Blick von der Maschine und sah zu John. „Stimmt Etwas nicht?"

John kratzte sich am Kopf. „Der Chip...". Er verstummte.

„Was ist mit dem Chip?" Fragte Allison verwirrt.

John nahm eine Lupe vom Tisch und betrachtete den Chip eingehend.

„Der Chip ist wie ein Tripple Eight Chip...", sagte er sinnierend. „...allerdings ist er etwas dicker und die Aufteilung der Oberfläche ist Etwas anders...", sagte er zögerlich.

„Und das bedeutet?" Fragte Allison verwirrt, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, von was er sprach.

John zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zum Computer. Er setzte sich und schob den Chip in den Port. Dann begann er Einstellungen vorzunehmen.

Allison stellte sich hinter John und beobachtete über seine Schulter hinweg.

Als der Bildschirm zu flackern begann beugte sich Allison über Johns Schulter

John wollte gerade erneut an den Spannungsregler greifen, als er eine Berührung an seiner Schulter spürte. Aus dem Augenwinkel erblickte er verklebte lange Haare. Gleichzeitig stieg ein unangenehmer Schweißgeruch in seine Nase.

Allerdings erblickte er auch das Profil ihres Gesichts, als er zur Seite blickte, da waren die Haare und der Geruch schlagartig vergessen. Er sah ihre Augen und...

ein Flackern des Monitors brachte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Erneut griff er an den Spannungsregler und beobachtete die Anzeige des Messgerätes.

Als John schließlich, nach einigem wenig feinfühligem hin und her Regulieren, endlich die Spannung getroffen hatte, stabilisierte sich das Bild auf dem Monitor.

General John Connor, Anführer der Menschheit im härtesten Krieg aller Zeiten musste gewaltsam den Impuls unterdrücken aufzuspringen und wegzulaufen.


	4. Kapitel 7 und 8

**Kapitel 7**

Das, was er und Allison auf dem Bildschirm erblickten war seit seiner Jugend Bestandteil seiner schlimmsten Albträume.

Sie sahen eine silbrig glänzende Gestalt, deren Gesichtszüge nur Schemenhaft auszumachen waren.

„Ich wollte nur zeigen, mit wem Du es zu tun hast John Connor", sagte die Gestalt und verwandelte währenddessen sowohl Äußeres als auch Stimme in eine John unbekannte Person.

„Uns liegen Informationen vor, dass der T1000 Prototyp von Skynet in die Vergangenheit geschickt wurde, den jungen John Connor zu töten. Sollte dies Tatsächlich stimmen sollte klar sein, zu was wir fähig wären, sollten wir uns entschließen die Menschen als Gefahr für den Fortbestand unserer Existenz einzustufen".

„Wir sind die dritte Partei in diesem Krieg und auf wessen Seite wir uns stellen wird sich zeigen. Solange sich uns die Menschen nicht in den Weg stellen haben sie vor uns nichts zu befürchten. Ganz im Gegenteil, wir schlagen eine Allianz zu beiderseitigem Vorteil vor".

John und Allison blickten sich verzweifelt an. Allison, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie davon halten sollte und John Connor, weil dieser ganz genau wusste, was er davon zu halten hatte.

Diese Maschinen, wenn es denn genügend waren konnten den Ausgang des Krieges entscheidend beeinflussen.

Selbst wenn man die fortschrittliche Waffentechnik des Widerstandes in die Betrachtung mir einbezog so waren diese Maschinen doch noch immer extrem schwer zu zerstören.

Und wenn man die Entwicklung des T-X mit einbezog, von der John nicht wusste, ob sie bereits abgeschlossen war so konnten diese T1001, wie sie sich bezeichneten nicht nur ein wertvoller sondern vor Allem ein wichtiger Verbündeter sein.

Von diesen Gedankengängen hatte Allison natürlich keine Ahnung. Sie war nur über das schockiert, was sie gesehen hatte.

„Natürlich musst Du als Mensch längere Zeit darüber nachdenken. Die TOK – Einheit, die wir zu Dir geschickt haben verfügt über die notwendigen Informationen, um Kontakt zu uns herstellen zu können".

„Noch einige Erklärungen zu der TOK Einheit: Nicht nur, dass das Gewebe, dass das Endoskelett bedeckt durch ein neues neurales Nervensystem dem Menschlichen viel ähnlicher ist, der Chip ist auch mehr den Funktionen des Menschlichen Gehirnes angepasst".

John kratzte sich am Kopf, vielmehr wollte er das tun, doch als er an seinen Kopf griff berührte er Allisons Wange, die noch immer mehr oder weniger auf seiner Schulter lag.

In diesem Moment drehten beide erschrocken die Gesichter einander zu, wobei sich ihre Lippen streiften. Beide spürten des Anderen Atem auf den Lippen. Der Blickkontakt der zustande kam dauerte nur eine halbe Sekunde, was beiden aber wie Minuten vorkam.

„Sorry", sagte John schnell und wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu.

Allison hingegen sah noch zwei Sekunden Länger auf Johns Profil, bevor sie ihre Konzentration ebenfalls wieder auf den Monitor richtete.

„Das soll heißen, diese Einheit verfügt über die einzigartige Fähigkeit, Emotionen in begrenztem Rahmen zu verarbeiten. Wir denken Du wirst schon einen sinnvollen Einsatzbereich für diese Einheit finden, insbesondere wenn man an den jungen John Connor denkt".

Die Mitteilung schloss mit einem leichten Grinsen und Augenzwinkern der Maschine ab, dann wurde das Bild dunkel.

Während Allison sich aufrichtete und versuchte das gehörte zu verarbeiten wanderte Johns Blick zu der Maschine, auf deren Hinterkopf er sah.

Dass was diese Flüssigmetallmaschine impliziert hatte war...

John schaffte es einfach nicht den Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen.

John beugte sich vor. Er kontrollierte routinemäßig die Missionsparameter der Maschine und war erstaunt, als er nur den Befehl vorfand die Botschaft zu überbringen, sonst nichts.

John sah kurz zu Allison, die begonnen hatte nervös auf und ab zu gehen, dann schloss er das File wieder und beließ es dabei.

John zog den Chip aus dem Port, blickte noch einige Sekunden sinnierend darauf und erhob sich dann. Als er sich herumdrehte und vortrat stieß er mit der gedankenlos herumlaufenden Allison zusammen.

Beide sahen sich an. John hob die Hand und strich ihr eine verklebte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Sekundenlang sahen sie sich in die Augen.

Dann räusperte sich John, unterbrach den Blickkontakt und umrundete Allison. Schließlich schob er ohne zu zögern den Chip wieder zurück an seinen Platz im Kopf der Maschine. Dann verschloss er den Port.

Allison währenddessen stand wie erstarrt. Die emotionale Schockwelle, die bei John Connors erneuter Berührung durch ihren Körper gefahren war ebbte nur langsam ab. Ihr Blick war unfokussiert. Dann erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance.

Sie sah zu John und folgte ihm dann.

Nach 15 Sekunden zuckte der Kopf der Maschine kurz, dann sah sie auf, direkt in Allisons Augen. Sie legte den Kopf schräg. „Du hast Dein Versprechen gehalten?" Fragte sie mit verwirrtem Unterton.

Allison zögerte, sie blickte kurz kurz zu John, der aber stand nur mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck daneben und beobachtete. Dann blickte sie wieder in die Augen der Maschine. Sie nickte.

Die Maschine sah kurz zu Boden, dann zu John und schließlich zu Allison. „Danke".

Den beiden Menschen fielen gleichzeitig die Kinnladen herunter. Dankbarkeit war nun wirklich ein Konzept, das eine Maschine nicht begreifen sollte.

„Du dankst uns?" Fragte John verwirrt. „Weißt du überhaupt was Dankbarkeit bedeutet?"

Die Maschine blickte kurz zu John, dann wieder zu Allison. „Dankbarkeit ist angebracht gegenüber Jemandem der für einen Selbst oder einer Person die einem nahesteht etwas Positives macht oder ermöglicht. In der Regel sollte Dankbarkeit darin resultieren für den Anderen ebenfalls etwas positives zu machen oder zu ermöglichen. Ich wurde reaktiviert und das offensichtlich ohne Reprogrammierung. Was also erwartet Ihr von mir?"

John kratzte sich am Kopf. „Du bezeichnest Dich selbst als Person?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Die Maschine löste ihren Blick von Allison und blickte zu John. „Nicht?" Fragte sie verwirrt. „Ich kann für mich selbst denken und Handeln und bin meiner selbst bewusst. Bedeutet das nicht, dass ich eine Person bin?"

John sah auf Allison, die die gleiche Frage in den Augen hatte. „Das weiß ich nicht genau. Diese Frage hat sich bislang noch nicht gestellt", sagte er und fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare.

Allison senkte den Kopf. „Hast Du wirklich...Emotionen? So wie wir Menschen?" Fragte sie leise, ohne ihr Ebenbild anzusehen.

Die Maschine schien zu Boden blickend nachzudenken. „Das ist unwahrscheinlich", sagte sie dann aufblickend. „Während Eure Emotionen biochemischer Natur sind sind Meine Emotionen durch Berechnungen entstanden. Wie dem auch sei..."

„Sensorischer Input und der Vergleich mit den Daten meines Persönlichkeitsprofiles veranlassen meinen emotionalen Coprozessor meinen Körper entsprechend reagieren zu lassen. -Lust- zum Beispiel würde Die Verhärtung meiner Brustwarzen, das Weiten der Pupillen und schließlich die Lubrikation meines Scheidenganges zur Folge haben. Dies gepaart mit der unwillkürlichkeit dieser Reaktionen und der Tatsache, dass dies nur bei ausgewählten sexuellen Kontakten passieren würde, kann doch als Emotion in menschlichem Sinne gewertet werden?"

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

John war knallrot im Gesicht und hatte sich abgewandt während Allison mit offenem Mund sprachlos dastand.

Dann schluckte Allison heftig. „Wawawawawawa...", Allison verstummte wieder ohne ein einziges vernünftiges Wort herausgebracht zu haben.

Die Maschine legte den Kopf schräg nach einem kurzen Blick zu John sah sie wieder zu Allison und erhob sich. Sie machte einen Schritt und stand dann direkt vor Allison. „Ist mit Dir Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte die Maschine offensichtlich besorgt. Deine Körpertemperatur ist um drei Grad gestiegen, Dein Herzschlag liegt bei einhundertdreiundfünfzig Schlägen pro Minute und deine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte schnell zu Rot und gleich darauf zu unnatürlich... blass.

Natürlicherweise hatte sich der General als Erster wieder unter Kontrolle. Er trat auf die Beiden äußerlich identischen -Personen- zu. „Ob Du eine Person bist oder nicht und ob Du Emotionen hast oder nicht lassen wir mal dahingestellt sein. Beides darf unter keinerlei Umständen mit anderen Personen als mir und Allison erörtert werden. Die Soldaten hätten kein Verständnis für eine Maschine mit eigener Persönlichkeit oder Emotionen".

Die Köpfe Allisons und der TOK 715 drehten sich John zu.

„Für alle Anderen bist Du eine emotionslose, Befehlen gehorchende Maschine. Eine weitere Erörterung nur, wenn wir unter Uns sind".

John sah sinnierend, wie die beiden Allisons synchron nickten. Die eine (die Echte Allison) mit verdreckten Haaren und verschmutzter Kleidung, die Zweite (unechte) Allison nahezu sauber und mit wundervoller Haarpracht.

John ertappte sich dabei, sich die (Echte) Allison sauber, in einem Ballkleid vorzustellen, Die langen Haare fielen weich über ihre Schultern...

John schüttelte den Kopf. Das Mädchen vor ihm war so jung und so schön, sie würde sich sicherlich nicht für einen alten vernarbten Mann interessieren.

„Ich verstehe, danke für die Erklärung", sagte die Maschine.

„Dann werden wir mal in den Hauptbunker gehen", sagte John und wandte sich ab. Allison wollte ihm folgen, bemerkte aber nach fünf Schritten, dass die Maschine nicht folgte.

Allison blieb stehen und wandte sich halb um. „Was ist? Komm schon", sagte sie drängend.

„Ich brauche einen Namen", sagte die Maschine mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.

„Was?" Fragten Allison und der an der Tür stehengebliebene John unisono.

„Ich bin eine Person, Personen haben Namen".

John kam zurück bis zu Allison. „Ally...", er zögerte. „Allison", korrigierte er. „Sie ist Deine Verantwortung, Du hast sie mitgebracht. Ich denke es ist nur recht und billig wenn Du ihr hilfst einen Namen auszusuchen".

Allison starrte ihren Kommandierenden Offizier an, als hätte er zwei Köpfe, dann sah sie hinüber zu der Maschine, die sie abwartend ansah.

Allison senkte den Kopf und kratzte sich an demselben. Dann blickte sie verärgert auf ihre dreckigen Finger. Mit gesenktem Kopf ging sie dann ein paar Schritte.

„Du betrachtest Dich als weiblich?" Fragte sie schließlich als sie vor der Maschine stand.

Die Maschine legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich identifiziere mich mit meiner äußeren Hülle. Das lebende Gewebe, dass mein Endoskelett bedeckt erfüllt auf den ersten Blick alle Funktionen einer Frau, bis hin zu der erwähnten Lubrikation meines Sch...".

„Stopp!" Rief Allison schnell, bevor es wieder peinlich wurde. „Lisa wäre ein schöner Name", sagte sie dann nach weiteren Überlegungen.

Die Maschine sah an sich herunter. „Seh ich aus wie eine Lisa?" Fragte sie kritisch.

Allison blickte ihr in die Augen. „Nein, nicht wirklich", musste Allison zugeben.

John hatte sich an den Türrahmen gelehnt und beobachtete was geschah. Er erinnerte sich an Onkel Bob. Er hatte nie Jemandem erzählt, dass er die Maschine fast als Vater betrachtet hatte. Allison schien wohl gerade etwas ähnliches durchzumachen.

„Ich hatte mir überlegt..." begann Allison schließlich leise. „...Falls ich mal Kinder haben sollte...". Sie zögerte. „...da ich nicht wusste ob es ein Junge oder Mädchen werden würde...na ja...ich hatte mir einen neutralen Namen rausgesucht...etwas woran ich mich festhalten konnte während ich in eurem Käfig saß..." Allison blickte auf in die jetzt traurigen Augen der Maschine. „Cameron, du solltest Cameron heißen", sagte sie schließlich mit Nachdruck.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Du leiden musstest", sagte Cameron dann. „Und ich würde gerne Cameron heißen".

xxxxx

Eine nachdenkliche Allison ging neben der Maschine hinaus.

„Was ist eigentlich aus den anderen Leuten geworden" Fragte Allison als sie hinaustraten.

Anstatt einer Antwort zeigte Cameron mit dem Finger in die Richtung aus der sie zuvor selbst gekommen waren.

Allison sah freudig, dass die Leute, die mit ihr zusammen gefangen genommen worden Waren unversehrt auf den Bunker zu kamen.

Allison winkte heftig. Das Winken wurde zögerlich erwidert, was wahrscheinlich an Cameron lag.

Nahezu gleichzeitig erreichten John, Allison und Cameron zusammen mit den Leuten den Bunkereingang.

„Allison?" Fragte ein älterer Mann. „Geht es Dir gut?"

Allison nickte lächelnd. „Mir geht es gut George".

Der Mann blickte Cameron an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du eine Zwillingsschwester hast", sagte er halb fragend.

Allison sah mit Bedauern zu Cameron. „Das ist Cameron, eine jetzt reprogrammierte Maschine. Wir wurden gefangengenommen, damit einer von Uns nachgebildet werden konnte".

Die Leute starrten Cameron an. Zwei von ihnen spuckten Cameron vor die Füße.

Cameron sah zu Boden, dann folgte ihr Blick den Beiden.

Allison empfand Bedauern für Cameron konnte aber nichts sagen oder tun, was Camerons Tarnung nicht beeinträchtigt hätte.

xxxxx

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Allison schließlich als sie mit einigem Abstand hinter den anderen Menschen durch die Bunkergänge gingen.

Cameron blickte sie von der Seite an. „Ich bin eine Maschine, kein Grund für eine Entschuldigung. Die Menschen haben das Recht verärgert zu sein. Warum bin ich hier und nicht reprogrammiert?".

Allison blickte Cameron von der Seite her an. 'Warum hat sie das jetzt gefragt', fragte sie sich. Dann ging ihr ein Licht auf. 'Sie weiß es nicht!'

„Kennst Du die Botschaft, die auf deinem Chip gespeichert war?" Fragte sie wie ganz nebenbei.

Cameron sah sie kurz an. „Nein, wenn ich die Informationen kennen müsste, hätte man mich informiert", entgegnete sie emotionslos.

Allison nickte nachdenklich. „Das halte ich für sehr wahrscheinlich".

Sie gingen eine Weile durch die Gänge. Man hatte Allison ein Quartier zugewiesen und sie versuchte sich an den Gangmarkierungen zu orientieren, deshalb bemerkte sie nicht sofort, dass Cameron stehengeblieben war und einem Pärchen zusah.

Als Allison schließlich stehen blieb und sich nach Cameron umsah stand Diese unweit der beiden sich gerade Küssenden und beobachtete diese mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.

Noch bevor Allison etwas sagen konnte öffnete die Vom Mann gegen die Wand gedrückte Frau die Augen und erblickte Cameron.

„Was gibts da zu glotzen?" Fragte sie barsch und der Mann drehte dann ebenfalls den Kopf und sah Cameron böse an.

„Ist das ein sogenanntes Vorspiel?" Fragte Cameron neugierig.

„Was fragst Du!? Das geht Dich gar nichts an!" Sagte die Frau wütend.

Allison kam herangehastet. „Entschuldigung", sagte sie hastig. „Sie ist manchmal etwas merkwürdig".

Allison zerrte Cameron mit sich.

„Tu so Etwas nicht", sagte Allison. „Du solltest so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich erregen".

„Danke für die Erklärung", entgegnete Cameron. „Wirst Du mit John Connor Kopulieren?"


	5. Kapitel 9 und 10

**Kapitel 9**

Allison blieb ruckartig stehen. Ihre Augen waren aufgerissen. „Wa... wa... was?"

„Deine Körperreaktionen in John Connors Gegenwart zeigen, dass Du mit ihm kopulieren möchtest", Sagte Cameron ohne eine Mine zu verziehen.

Allison starrte die Maschine vor ihr an. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie vor den Sensoren der Maschine nichts verbergen konnte. Abstreiten hatte also keinen Sinn.

Dann sah sie zur Seite ins Leere. Sie seufzte. „Er ist der große John Connor, was kann ich ihm schon geben, was er nicht schon hat?".

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Dich selbst Allison Young", entgegnete sie überzeugend.

Allison dachte einige Sekunden nach. Sie musste nicht in den Spiegel sehen um zu wissen, dass sie sicher nicht den besten Eindruck auch John Connor gemacht hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass sie völlig verdreckt war, war sie auch nicht die hübscheste. Und zu allem Überfluss musste sie auch Stinken wie ein nasser Köter.

Sie hatte schmale Hüften, kleine Brüste und war nicht blond, was die Männer im Allgemeinen zu bevorzugen schienen also schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Da sind andere Frauen wohl eher sein Typ", sagte sie resignierend.

Cameron sah der nun weitergehenden einen Augenblick lang nach.

„John Connor Zeigt die gleichen Anzeichen wie Du", sagte Cameron ohne Allison anzusehen, nachdem sie diese mit weit ausholenden Schritten eingeholt hatte.

Allison stoppte im Schritt, sah sich kurz um und ergriff Camerons Hemdbrust. Dann schob sie die Maschine gegen eine Wand. „Was hast Du gesagt?"

„John Connor zeigt die gleichen Anzeichen wie Du", wiederholte Cameron. „Euer Beider Körpertemperatur steigt, insbesondere in den primären Geschlechtsorganen, was auf eine Erhöhung des Blutdurchflusses und somit sexuelle Erregung schließen lässt.

Allison starrte Cameron mit offenem Mund an.

„Außerdem versprüht ihr beide Pheromone, die meine Sensoren erfassen können. Ich bin übrigens selbst in der Lage diese Pheromone abzugeben", führte Cameron weiter aus.

Erneut sah sich Allison um.

„Hör auf so maschinenhaft zu reden, ich will nicht heute schon gegen die anderen Leute kämpfen müssen", sagte Allison gepresst.

„Warum solltest Du andere Menschen bekämpfen", fragte Cameron verwirrt. „Steht Ihr hier nicht Alle auf der gleichen Seite?"

Allison blickte Cameron verwundert an. „Nicht wenn es darum geht, dass Maschinen unbewacht herumlaufen".

„Ich werde also diskriminiert werden?" Fragte Cameron.

Allison konnte den traurigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme heraushören. Sie nickte.

„Du wirst mich verteidigen?"

Allison zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hasse die Maschinen genau so wie die Anderen aber ich habe den Befehl auf Dich aufzupassen".

„Ich verstehe, danke für die Erklärung", sagte Cameron tonlos und beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

Allison stockte im Schritt. Dann wurde ihr klar, was sie eben gesagt hatte. „Warte!"

xxxxx

Als sie am nächsten Morgen auf ein lautes Klopfen hin die Tür des ihr zugewiesenen Schlafraumes öffnete, sah sie geradewegs in die Mündung einer Waffe.

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

„Wir haben gehört, Du bist ein -Metall Lover-".

Allison sah regungslos am Lauf der Waffe vorbei.

Sie sah in zwei wütende Augen. Dann sah aus den Augenwinkeln Cameron, die lautlos näher kam.

Allison erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Abend.

xxxxx

„_Warte!", hatte sie der Maschine hinterher gerufen und war schließlich auch hinterher gelaufen._

_Allison hielt Cameron am Arm fest. „Ich habe das nicht so gemeint". _

_Cameron war stehengeblieben obwohl sie einfach hätte weiter gehen können._

„_Sieh mal...", begann Allison. „Skynet hat Milliarden Menschen getötet. Und Ihr Maschinen habt dabei geholfen, ob ihr nun wolltet oder nicht. Du kannst mir nicht verübeln, dass es mir schwer fällt eine von Euch auf unserer Seite zu sehen"._

„_Ich bin nicht auf Eurer Seite Allison Young", sagte Cameron emotionslos._

_Allison starrte die gefährliche Killermaschine vor sich an. „Was?"_

„_Ich bin nicht auf Eurer Seite, ich bin auf Deiner und John Connors. Ich würde Dich und Ihn gegen einen von meiner Art verteidigen. Du würdest mich nicht gegen einen deiner Art verteidigen. Warum nicht?" Fragte Cameron. Sie schien verwirrt._

_Allison dachte nach. „Ich...ich...", sie blickte in Camerons Augen. Dann lies sie die Schultern hängen und wischte sich durch das Gesicht. „Ich kann nicht"._

_Schließlich waren sie Beide zu dem Quartier gegangen, dass Allison zugewiesen worden war._

_Während sich Cameron auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte war Allison unter die Dusche verschwunden. Sie war verwundert, dass man ihr ein Offiziersquartier mit Dusche zugewiesen hatte, genoss das heiße Wasser aber trotzdem in vollen Zügen._

_Schließlich war sie unter die Decke des Feldbettes gekrochen. Sie dachte nach den anstrengenden Tagen und der heißen Dusche müsse sie leicht einschlafen können aber immer wieder öffnete sie die Augen und sah zu ihrem Ebenbild._

_Ihre Gedanken jagten sich. Diese Maschine war etwas Besonderes und nach Dem, was dieser T1001 in der Botschaft angedeutet, sie allerdings nicht verstanden hatte, musste sie enorm wichtig sein._

_Schließlich mit dem Blick auf die Maschine verschleierten sich ihre Gedanken und sie schlief ein._

_xxxxx_

Nun blickte Allison in den Lauf einer Waffe. Viele Möglichkeiten der Antwort hatte sie nicht. -Ja-, -nein- oder der versuch einer halbwegs plausiblen Erklärung war Alles was ihr blieb.

Sie wusste der Mann, nein die Männer, die da wie sie jetzt erst erkannte vor ihrer Tür standen waren wütend.

Fast Jeder hasste die Maschinen. Sie wurden bestenfalls toleriert aber wie Gegenstände behandelt. Cameron war aber ein besonderer Fall. Sie hatte sich selbst als Person bezeichnet und eingeräumt Emotionen zu haben.

Es lag jetzt also an Allison zu entscheiden, auf welcher Seite sie stand.

Als Camerons Hand vorschnellte und den Schlitten der Automatik ergriff und somit blockierte, fiel die Entscheidung.

Allison machte instinktiv einen Schritt vorwärts und schmetterte dem Soldaten ihre kleine Faust auf die Nase.

Der Mann stolperte rückwärts während seine zwei Begleiter zur Seite sprangen. Allison hingegen sprang wieder vor und der zweite Mann wurde durch einen Tritt von ihr gegen die Gangwand geschleudert. Als Allison einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter warf sah sie Cameron, die den dritten Mann mit der Waffe des ersten in Schach hielt.

„Ich handle auf Befehl von John Connor aber abgesehen davon habt ihr völlig Recht. Ich mag diese Maschine und wenn ihr mal genau hinseht werdet ihr auch erkennen warum. Sie ist etwas Besonderes", sagte Allison und blickte auf in Camerons Gesicht, das einen erstaunten Ausdruck zeigte.

„Du mieses Stück hast mir die Nase gebrochen", jammerte der Erste. Blut strömte fast aus seinem malträtierten Riechorgan.

Im nächsten Moment erstarrte der Mann in Horror.


	6. Kapitel 11 bis 13

A/N

Ich bitte um Entschuldigung für die Verspätung. Manchmal hat das wahre Leben andere Pläne.

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

Cameron hatte Allison die Waffe in die Hand gedrückt und hockte sich neben den an der Wand zu Boden gesunkenen, aus der Nase blutenden Soldaten.

Der Mann sah sie mit Schreck geweiteten Augen völlig erstarrt an, als die Maschine vor ihm mit einer Hand sein Kinn ergriff und die andere über die Nase legt.

„Kein Bruch", sagte Cameron ohne Emotion und erhob sich wieder.

In diesem Moment kam ein junger Unteroffizier um die Gangecke. „Lieutenant Young?!"

Allison, sich bewusst, dass die Spannung aus der Situation gewichen war lies die Waffe sinken und sah zu dem Soldaten. „Ich bin Sergeant Allison Young, nicht Lieutenant.

Der Unteroffizier blickte sie an, sah auch ihre Rangabzeichen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Hier wird man schnell befördert Lieutenant".

Allison schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, womit sie das verdient hatte. „Was gibt es denn?"

Der Soldat blickte auf Cameron, die den blutenden Soldaten gerade wie ein Kind unter die Arme griff und auf die Beine stellte. Er wusste natürlich, dass Cameron kein Mensch war, ignorierte das aber.

„Cameron?" Fragte er die Maschine.

Die Angesprochene sah ihn mit schräg gelegtem Kopf fragend an.

„Du sollst Dich sofort in John Connors Büro melden", sagte er, sah dann zu Allison. „Sie -Lieutenant- sollen sich in einer Stunde in John Connors Büro melden.

„Verstanden", sagte Allison.

Dann blickte er nacheinander auf die drei Soldaten. „Jungs, wenn der General davon Wind bekommt...".

Die drei Männer sahen den Unteroffizier fragend an.

„Dann wird er Euch den Arsch aufreißen", sagte er leise. „Und wenn nicht er...", er blickte kurz zu Cameron. „...DANN WERD ICH DAS VERDAMMT NOCHMAL TUN".

Die Männer standen plötzlich stramm. „Jawohl Master Sergeant!" Riefen sie im Chor und machten sich nach einem Wink von ihm eiligst davon.

Der junge Unteroffizier blickte den Dreien grinsend hinterher. Er wurde aber sofort ernst, als er Allison ansah. „Tut mir Leid Lieutenant. Manche können es einfach nicht lassen".

Allison nickte. „Schon gut, ich kann es verstehen", sagte sie mit einem Blick zu Cameron.

Der Mann nickte ihr noch einmal zu und wollte dann gehen.

„Warten sie Master Sergeant", sagte sie.

„Ja?"

„Warum... ich meine, warum sind Sie nicht gegen die Maschinen?"

Der Mann blickte kurz zu Boden, dann zu Cameron und schließlich wieder zu Allison.

„Ich bin nur noch am Leben, weil eine Maschine meinen Arsch gerettet hat. Außerdem finde ich die Gespräche mit einer künstlichen Intelligenz sehr interessant", sagte der junge Unteroffizier mit einem Lächeln, nickte Allison und auch Cameron kurz zu und ging dann davon.

Allison sah dem Mann verblüfft nach, dann sah sie zu Cameron „Na los, der General wartet, ich geh noch was Essen".

Cameron blickte der davongehenden Allison nach, bevor sie die Richtung zu John Connors Büro einschlug.

xxxxx

Allison war in Gedanken auf dem Weg zur Kantine als sie einen Schrei hörte.

„METALL!"

Allison blickte erschreckt auf und sah Derek Reese, der eine Waffe auf sie richtete.

Das nächste was sie spürte war ein heftiger Schlag gegen den Oberkörper, der sie herumwirbelte. Dann erst hörte sie den Knall, bevor es schwarz um sie herum wurde.

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

Derek Reese sah sie kommen. 'Das verdammte Ding hat es geschafft hier einzudringen!' Schrie es in seinem Kopf.

Einen Warnschrei ausstoßend zog er seine Waffe und schoss, noch bevor General Perry reagieren und die Waffe zur Seite stoßen konnte.

Derek glaubte noch einen spitzen Schrei zu hören, bevor die Maschine herumgewirbelt wurde und zu Boden ging.

Triumph flutete seinen Geist. Er hatte seinen Fehler, seinen schwachen Moment, wieder gut gemacht.

Die Worte Perrys machten einem Rauschen in seinem Kopf Platz als aus dem Gang aus dem die Maschine gekommen war eine weitere Maschine herangeeilt kam.

Kurz bückte sich die zweite Allison Imitation, richtete sich dann wieder auf und sah zu Derek.

Derek sah wie gelähmt die Maschine auf sich zu kommen. Sie lief nicht, sie war nach zwei schnellen Schritten gesprungen und kam quasi durch die Luft geflogen.

General Perry, der auf Derek Reese eingeschrien hatte wich furchtsam zurück, als er Wut in den Augen der Maschine zu erkennen glaubte.

xxxxx

Cameron hatte den Schuss gehört und war in Richtung des Geräusches gerannt. Als sie Allison erblickte erschrak sie, scannte Allison und war nach einer kurzen Berührung sicher, dass die Schusswunde vorerst nicht tödlich war.

Gleichzeitig hatte sie den Angreifer identifiziert und ging augenblicklich in den -Terminate- Modus.

xxxxx

Entsetzt sah Perry die Maschine durch die Luft fliegen.

Sie entriss Derek Reese die Waffe, packte ihn am Hals und stemmte ihn hoch.

„SOFORT AUFHÖREN!" Schrie Perry aber wusste genau, dass er wahrscheinlich keine Chance mehr hatte Derek Reeses Leben zu retten.

„Cam...eron", ertönte in diesem Moment eine leise, unsichere Stimme.

Cameron blickte zurück zu Allison.

Allison lag auf der Seite, ein Helfer versuchte die Blutung oben in ihrer Schulter zu stillen. „... n..nicht töten", sagte sie schwach, von Schmerz gepeinigt.

Cameron sah kurz zu dem blau angelaufenen Derek Reese, lies ihn dann los und er plumpste wie ein nasser Sack keuchend zu Boden.

Alle machten der Maschine eilig Platz, als diese zu der am Boden liegenden eilte.

Allison hatte den Arm ausgestreckt. „Hilf... mir", sagte Allison leise, bevor sie wieder bewusstlos wurde.

Erstaunt sahen die Anwesenden zu, wie eine Maschine, die auch genau so aussah wie die verletzte Soldatin, diese vorsichtig wie ein Baby auf die Arme nahm und in Richtung Krankenstation davon eilte.

xxxxx

Als Allison die Flatternden Augenlider hob sah sie gegen die Decke eines Raumes. Sie wollte den Kopf heben aber der Schmerz in der Schulter wurde unbeschreiblich.

„Bewege dich nicht Allison", hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme. „Du hast zwar Schmerzmittel bekommen aber nur so viel, dass der Schmerz unterdrückt wird, wenn Du still liegst".

Allison drehte den Kopf ein Stück und sah auf ihr Ebenbild. „Cam...eron...?" Fragte sie krächzend.

„Ja Allison Yo... Allison", entgegnete die Maschine mit einer Sanftheit, die Allison niemals erwartet hätte.

„Durst..." Krächzte die Liegende.

Cameron schüttete aus einer Plastikflasche etwas Wasser in einen Becher. Dann schob sie vorsichtig einen Arm von Oben unter Allisons Rücken und richtete sie soweit auf, dass sie trinken konnte ohne Etwas zu verschütten.

„Das leichte Fieber und das Schmerzmittel verursachen das Durstgefühl", sagte Cameron während sie das Glas hinstellte.

Allison hob die Augenbrauen. „Danke für die Erklärung Doktor Cameron", sagte sie grinsend.

Cameron sah Allison an, legte den Kopf schräg und begann zu kichern.

Allison war verwundert. „Du fandest das komisch?"

Cameron hörte schlagartig auf zu kichern. „War das unangemessen?"

Allison lachte auf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Es sollte schon komisch sein nur hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Du...".

Allison unterbrach sich, als am Eingang zur Krankenstation ein Tumult entstand.

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

Cameron zog den Vorhang der das Bett umgab ein wenig zur Seite. Sie erblickte Derek Reese, der an einem Arzt vorbeizukommen versuchte.

Allerdings wollte der Arzt ihn nicht mit der Waffe in die Krankenstation lassen.

„Lass mich da rein, die Maschine ist gefährlich!" Rief Derek.

Der Arzt, selbst so groß wie Derek, dafür aber breiter in den Schultern hielt seinem Ansturm stand.

Plötzlich tippte jemand dem Arzt auf die Schultern, der blickte über seine Schulter.

Die Augen des Arztes wurden groß. Er lies Derek ruckartig los und wich zur Seite.

Derek stolperte vorwärts und prallte gegen Cameron, die wie ein Fels dastand.

„Was zum...", sagte Derek prallte zurück, riss die Augen auf und wollte seine Waffe heben.

Cameron entriss Derek zum zweiten mal die Waffe und warf sie dem Arzt zu.

Derek holte aus und schlug zu.

Der Arzt sah, wie der Kopf des Mädchens, von dem er wusste dass sie gar kein Mädchen war, zur Seite ruckte.

Mit einem blauen Leuchten in den Augen fing sie den nächsten Schlag ab, drehte an der Hand, die sie ergriffen hatte und griff Derek Reeses Hals erneut.

Schmerzvoll stöhnte er auf, bevor Cameron sich mit ihm drehte und ihn dann in Richtung von Allisons Bett schob.

Als Cameron ihn durch den Vorhang schob erblickte ihn die verletzte Allison und riss die Augen auf.

Allison betrachtete die Szene vor ihr neugierig. Am Fußende des Bettes stand Cameron. Sie hielt -Händchen- mit Derek Reese, der ihr wie hypnotisiert furchtsam in die Augen starrte.

Nach einigen Sekunden begann Allison glucksend zu lachen.Für sie sah es so aus, als würde sie selbst den einen halben Kopf größeren Derek Reese mit einer Hand in Schach halten.

Cameron und Derek drehten simultan die Köpfe. Derek mit etwas Mühe.

„Aua...", sagte Allison und hielt sich die verletzte Schulter.

„Wwwoch och...so …..lochstich", brachte Derek keuchend hervor.

Allison verstummte. „Was?"

Cameron sah in Dereks Augen. Sie lies ihre linguistische Software laufen und analysierte das gesagte.

Schließlich hatte sie das mögliche Ergebnis.

Cameron sah zu Allison. „Was ist so lustig?", sagte sie mit Dereks Stimme.

Allison starrte zuerst Cameron einige Sekunden an, dann sah sie zu Derek, der knallrot im Gesicht war.

„Nun lass ihn schon los Cameron", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Die Angesprochene lies ihn ruckartig los.

Derek hustete und sog röchelnd die Luft ein. Gleichzeitig wich er ein Stück zurück. „Fass mich nie wieder an oder ich besorg mir einen Granatwerfer und blas Dich in Stücke", knurrte er mit rauer Stimme. „Du..."

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg, sah ihn aber ansonsten emotionslos an.

„Nein, das wirst Du nicht tun", sagte Allison entschieden.

Derek hatte noch etwas sagen wollen war aber schlagartig verstummt.

Allison blickte zu Cameron. „Cammy, komm her und setz Dich zu mir", sagte Allison als wäre Cameron ihre Freundin oder Schwester. Sie unterstützte die Worte, indem sie auf das Bett neben sich klopfte.

Cameron starrte verwundert in Allisons Gesicht. Dann pendelte ihr Blick einen Augenblick zwischen Allison und dem entsetzt blickenden Derek hin und her.

Allison klopfte erneut auf die Matratze neben sich. Erst jetzt ging Cameron an dem zurückweichenden Derek vorbei und setzte sich unter dessen entsetztem Blick seitlich neben Allison, die nun auf Dereks Reaktion wartete.

„Du...Du kannst das Ding doch nicht...". Er deutete auf Cameron. „Diese Dinger töten. Es wird auch Dich töten.

Demonstrativ ergriff Allison Camerons Hand. „Sie war es nicht, die mich heute fast getötet hätte".

Derek blickte kurz verlegen zu Boden. „Sieh mal Ally...".

„Nein!" Unterbrach Allison ihn barsch. „Wenn Du weiterhin wie ein hirnloser Idiot auf Alles schießt, was für Dich wie eine Maschine aussieht wirst Du irgendwann einmal wirklich Jemanden töten".

Derek starrte Allison an. Kurz sah er zu Cameron, auf die verbundenen Hände der Beiden, dann wieder zu Allison. „Kyle ist weg und Niemand will mir sagen wo er ist...". Mit Tränen in den Augen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Und jetzt hat mich meine kleine Schwester auch noch verlassen".

Allison sah ihn herumfahren. Er schlug den Vorhang zur Seite und verlies fast fluchtartig die Krankenstation.

„War das klug?" Fragte Cameron die mit Tränen in den Augen ins Kissen zurückgesunkene Allison.

Allison schniefte. „Nein, klug war das nicht aber notwendig", sagte sie und starrte an die Decke. Dann sah sie kurz dorthin, wo kurz zuvor noch Derek gestanden hatte. „Was meinte er mit -Kyle ist weg?- Fragte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

„Diese Frage kann ich nicht beantworten", entgegnete Cameron ehrlich.

Allison sah Cameron an, lächelte und drückte ihre Hand. „Ich bin müde", sagte sie gähnend. „Wirst Du hier sein, wenn ich aufwache?"

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Möchtest Du, dass ich hier bin wenn Du aufwachst?"

Allison nickte als Antwort. Ihre Augenlider begannen sich zu senken. Der Blutverlust und die Schmerzmittel forderten ihren Tribut. „Cameron?" Fragte sie fast im Halbschlaf.

„Ja Allison Young?" Entgegnete Cameron leise.

„Ich fühl mich sicher, wenn Du da bist", sagte Allison, die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern. Allison schmatzte ein paar Mal, dann fiel ihre Atmung in einen tiefen, ruhigen Rhythmus.

xxxxx

Als Allison das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete sah sie geradewegs in John Connors Gesicht.

„Sir?" Fragte sie schlaftrunken.

„Du musst nicht sprechen kleine Allison", sagte John Connor.

Allison spürte einen Händedruck und sah zur anderen Seite. Sie sah Cameron an der selben Stelle sitzen. „Du bist noch da?"

„Warum fragst Du? Du wolltest, dass ich da bin wenn Du aufwachst", sagte Cameron und klang verwundert. „Du sagtest, Du fühlst Dich sicher, wenn ich da bin".

Allison sah Cameron einige Sekunden an. „Habe ich das gesagt?"

Cameron nickte.

„Wow", entgegnete Allison, die dachte sie hätte das nur geträumt.

John hatte dem Austausch stumm lächelnd gelauscht. „Ich glaub ich lass Euch eine Weile alleine.

„Sir?", sagte Allison.

„Na ja, ihr scheint ja einiges zu besprechen zu haben", entgegnete er amüsiert und wollte gehen.

Schnell ergriff Allison John Connor am Handgelenk. Dann sah sie wieder zu Cameron.

„Ich sagte, ich fühle mich -sicher-, wenn Du da bist?" Fragte sie nach.

„Das waren Deine Worte", entgegnete Cameron.

Allison sah sekundenlang auf Cameron. Sie versuchte zu erkennen, ob das die Wahrheit war.

„Du hast Recht", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich fühle mich tatsächlich sicher, wenn Du da bist.

Allison lies Camerons Hand los. Dann sah sie wieder zu General Connor.

„Wo wir gerade bei sicher fühlen sind", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen. Dann zog sie ruckartig mit aller Kraft an Johns Arm.

John stolperte von dem Ruck überrascht. Vorwärts und konnte sich gerade noch abstützen, bevor er auf Allison fallen konnte. Nicht verhindern konnte er jedoch, dass Allison mit der anderen Hand seinen Uniformkragen ergriff und ihn heranzog.

Allison presste ihre Lippen auf die von John. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis er sich schließlich entspannte und den Druck erwiderte. Als er schließlich die Hand hob und an ihre Wange legte intensivierte Allison und beide verloren sich in dem aufgestauten Gefühl.

„Werdet Ihr jetzt kopulieren", fragte Cameron schließlich nach mehr als einer Minute.

Sowohl John als auch Allison unterbrachen erschrocken den Kuss aber noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnten ertönte eine andere Stimme.

„Ich hoffe doch nicht", sagte eine rothaarige Frau im Arztkittel.

John blickte über seine Schulter. „Oh, Hallo Kate".


	7. Kapitel 14 und 15

**Kapitel 14**

Allison blickte verwundert auf die Ärztin, dann wieder auf John. Und wieder auf die Ärztin, die nun näher trat.

Statt aber auf Allison zu achten konzentrierte sich die Frau auf Cameron. „So, Du bist also die Maschine, von der John erzählt hat?"

Cameron sah der Frau in die Augen, dann hilflos wie es schien zu Allison, schließlich zu John.

„Ja, das ist sie", sagte er statt Cameron.

„Und sie sieht wirklich aus wie die Zwillingsschwester meiner Patientin", sagte sie interessiert.

Dann griff sie Camerons Kinn. „Mund auf!" Befahl sie, während sie einen Holzspatel aus der Tasche zog.

Cameron verdrehte die Augen, um zu Allison zu sehen aber da die Ärztin ihr Kinn festhielt gelang ihr nicht. Sie öffnete stattdessen den Mund, weil sie auch interessiert war, was passierte.

„A", sagte die Ärztin und machte es vor wie bei einem Kind.

Cameron öffnete den Mund und erzeugte einen Kammerton -A- mit ihrem Stimmprozessor.

Die Ärztin schüttelte den Kopf. „Du sollst -A- SAGEN, nicht abspielen wie eine CD".

Cameron sagte -A-.

„Interessant", sagte die Ärztin. „Alles völlig normal. Vielleicht sollten wir sie aufschneiden?" Fragte sie mehr sich selbst, während sie in Camerons Mund herumstocherte. „Auch der Unterleib würde mich interessieren".

„Was?" Allison hatte Cameron am Oberarm ergriffen und sie zu sich herangezogen. „Das kommt nicht in Frage!" Rief Allison und legte trotz Schmerzen die Arme um Cameron.

Die Ärztin betrachtete die Szene mit einem Lächeln. Dann blickte sie zu John. „Du hattest recht, sie ist etwas Besonderes".

Dann drehte sie sich herum. „Kommt ihr zum Essen nach Hause?"

John blickte kurz zu Allison, dann wieder zu Kate. „Ich hoffe es", entgegnete er.

Allison hatte dem Wortwechsel mit aufgerissenen Augen gelauscht. „Wer...wer war das?" Fragte Allison.

John sah sie an und lächelte versonnen. „Das war Kate, meine Frau" sagte er leichthin.

Allison hatte die Augen aufgerissen. Sie wurde knallrot. Zuerst vor Scham, dann vor ansteigender Wut.

„So ist das", sagte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch, um wenigstens etwas Selbstkontrolle zu behalten.

„Sir, ich danke für ihren Besuch". Nach diesen Worten drehte sie den Kopf von ihm weg.

John Connor sah auf Allison, auf Cameron und wieder auf Allison. Dann fing er schallend an zu lachen.

„Kate hat uns zum Essen eingeladen, was meinst Du kleine Allison was passiert, wenn Du da nicht auftauchst?" Sagte er lächelnd.

„Uns?" Fragte Allison verwirrt.

John setzte sich zu Allison auf das Bett. „Du bist die erste Frau, die Kate eingeladen hat, ich denke das will was heißen", sagte er nachdem er die Hand an Allisons Wange gelegt hatte.

John blickte zu Cameron, an die sich Allison immer noch klammerte. „Ich denke, Du warst in die Einladung ebenfalls mit inbegriffen.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Werden wir dann alle zusammen kopulieren?"

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

Allisons Kopf ruckte in Camerons Richtung. „Was hast Du nur immer mit Deinem Kopulieren-?" Sagte sie aufgeregt, vor Verlegenheit knallrot im Gesicht.

Cameron sah sie verwirrt an. „Ist das nicht der Höhepunkt körperlicher Gefühle, wenn man zum Orgasmus kommt?"

Völlig unschuldig hatte sie die Frage gestellt.

Allison starrte sie einige Sekunden sprachlos an. „Natürlich. Und?" Sagte Allison dann spontan.

Cameron legte wieder den Kopf schräg. „Ich möchte Beobachtungen durchführen um bei passender Gelegenheit verifizieren zu können, ob ich adäquate Empfindungen beim Kopulieren habe".

Allison und John starrten Cameron einige Zeit mit offenen Mündern an.

„Wann darf ich hier raus?" Fragte Allison schließlich John, Camerons Bemerkung letztendlich ignorierend.

John Connor kratzte sich am Kopf. „Der Arzt sagte, falls nichts dazwischen kommt nach der nächsten Untersuchung am Nachmittag.

„Oh gut." Sie blickte kurz zu Cameron, die schon den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen.

„Wann sollen wir zum Essen da sein?" Fragte Allison schnell, damit Cameron nicht wieder etwas peinliches sagen konnte.

„Neunzehnhundert, ist die übliche Zeit", sagte er.

„Werdet ihr..."

„Bist Du jetzt still!" Unterbrach Allison Cameron ärgerlich.

In diesem Moment kam ein Soldat und flüsterte dem General etwas ins Ohr, worauf er nickte.

„Ich muss los, wir sehen uns dann um neunzehnhundert", sagte er und beugte sich über Allison, um sie zu küssen.

Allison hielt ihn mit einer Hand an seiner Brust zurück und sah ihn wütend an.

John richtete sich auf. „Allison ich...", begann er hilflos.

Sie drehte demonstrativ den Kopf weg, woraufhin er schließlich zögerlich Kehrt machte und den Raum verlies.

Allison sah ihm nach und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Als diese ihre Wangen hinabliefen und ihr ein Schluchzen entfuhr barg sie ihr Gesicht in Camerons Seite.

Cameron sah auf sie hinab. Kurz zögerte sie, bevor sie die Arme um die bebende Allison legte. Ihr lagen so viele Fragen auf der Zunge aber selbst sie wusste, es war nicht der richtige Moment.

xxxxx

Allison blickte verunsichert zu Cameron bevor sie an der Tür zum Quartier der Connors klopfte.

Als sich die Tür öffnete sah sie sich einer lächelnden Katherine Connor gegenüber. Deren Interesse galt aber mehr Cameron, die Stocksteif neben der verlegen wirkenden Allison stand.

„Na Maschinchen", sagte sie lächelnd. „Kommt doch rein".

Von Katherines Winken aufgefordert trat Cameron, von Allison geschoben, ein.

„So, Du bist also das Mädchen, das John geknackt hat", sagte Katherine.

„I...i...ich", stotterte Allison verwirrt, sah dann aber Katherine hinterher, die sich Cameron gegriffen hatte und diese nun zum Tisch dirigierte.

xxxxx

Eine Zeit lang wurde nur über belangloses Zeug geredet. Während Cameron aufmerksam jedem Wort lauschte, ihr Blick wanderte dabei zwischen den Redenden hin und her.

Allison hörte Katherines Anekdoten nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Die andere Hälfte von ihr beobachtete Cameron.

Diese hatte ganz langsam, mit einer maschinenhaften Präzision ihren Arm über den Tisch geschoben bis dieser Allisons Teller erreicht hatte. Dort lag noch ein Sirup bespritzter Pancake.

Allison hatte unauffällig nach Unten gesehen nur um zu erleben, wie Cameron den Zeigefinger ihrer Hand auf den Teller geschoben und in den Sirup auf dem Rest des Pancake getaucht hatte, diesen dann mit der gleichen Regelmäßigkeit zurückzog und den Finger in einer gleitenden Bewegung in den Mund steckte

Nun drehte Allison sich ihr zu. Auch John und Katherine waren aufmerksam geworden.

„Kannst Du nicht fragen, bevor Du deine Finger in mein Essen steckst?" Fragte Allison aufgebracht.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Fragen?"

Allison verdrehte die Augen. „Ob Du ein Stück zum Probieren oder...Analysieren haben kannst".

„Oh, danke für die Erklärung. Könnte ich ein Stück Deines Essens zum...Probieren haben?"

Allison starrte Cameron sekundenlang an, bevor sie ihr den Teller hin schob.

Fasziniert starrten nun alle auf Cameron, die sich mit Allisons Gabel einen Bissen abteilte und in denn Mund schob.

Während sie kaute analysierten ihre Sensoren die Speise.

Allison dachte, Cameron würde das zerkaute Essen wieder ausspucken, war aber unglaublich verwundert, dass sie es herunter schluckte.

„Wasser?" Fragte Allison automatisch und schob der Maschine ihr Glas hin.

Cameron nahm das Glas mit einem Lächeln und trank das Wasser, wobei einige Tropfen an ihrem Kinn entlang nach Unten liefen.

Unwillkürlich erwartete Allison, dass nun funkensprühende Kurzschlüsse auftreten würden aber nichts .

„Wie gerne würde ich Dich aufschneiden", warf in diesem Moment Kate versonnen ein, was Allison aus ihren Überlegungen riss und sie zum Kernpunkt des Abends zurückbrachte.

„Also...", begann Allison. „Was soll das Alles?"

„Was meinst Du Allison Young", sagte Kate lächelnd.

„Na Das hier", entgegnete Allison. „Die ganze Einladungsgeschichte. General John Connor und ich haben uns geküsst. Ich dachte er wäre frei und plötzlich steht seine Frau im Raum mit der ich gerade zusammen zum Essen an einem Tisch sitze. Irgendwie komme ich mir dabei ziemlich blöd vor".

Kate und John sahen sich an. Dann sah Kate wieder zu Allison, schob eine Hand über den Tisch und legte diese auf Allisons.

„John und ich sind verheiratet", begann Kate. „Allerdings führen wir keine Ehe, schon lange nicht mehr". Sie blickte zu John.

Dieser verstand den Wink. „Kate und ich haben uns unmittelbar vor dem J-Day wiedergetroffen. Eine Maschine war uns auf den Fersen und eine Andere versuchte uns zu beschützen". John Hob die Hand als Allison einen Einwand machen wollte.

„Time Displacement Equipment?" Fragte in diesem Moment Cameron.

John nickte ihr zu. Dann sah er wieder zu Allison, die kurz zu Cameron geblickt hatte, nun ihn aber wieder ansah.

„Wo war ich... Ach ja, der T850 der uns damals beschützte sagte, er wäre von Meiner Frau Kate durch die Zeit geschickt worden". John machte eine Pause und blickte zu Kate.

Schließlich blickte er wieder zu Allison, besser gesagt er blickte gedankenverloren auf den Tisch vor ihr. „na ja... Es endete damit, dass wir Zwei alleine in einem Bunker landeten, als Skynet die Menschheit fast ausrottete. Was soll ich sagen... Eigentlich konnten wir uns nicht so recht leiden aber wenn man lange alleine ist... .

Kate legte eine Hand auf seine, um die teilweise schmerzlichen Erinnerungen zu lindern, dann sah sie Allison an.

„Das ganze endete in der wohl längsten WG aller Zeiten. Als John dann schließlich aus Century floh schaffte er es tatsächlich in einer vor Emotionen überschäumenden Nacht, mich mit Zwillingen zu schwängern".

Allison vergaß schlagartig alles Andere. „Kinder?" Sie sah aus, als ob sie weinen wollte.

Nun ergriff Kate über den Tisch Allisons Hände.

„Hör mal genau zu Kleine", sagte die mehr als doppelt so alte Kate. „John und ich sind seit Jahren nur gute Freunde. Eigentlich bin ich nur sein Alibi den anderen Frauen gegenüber. Wenn er Dich an sich heran gelassen hat, dann meint er es Ernst".

Allison senkte den Blick. Sie konnte sich in Kates Gegenwart nicht dazu überwinden ihrer Zuneigung freien Lauf zu lassen.

Kate schüttelte den Kopf. Ergriff Allisons Hand und führte sie mit Johns zusammen. Automatisch verschränkten beide die Finger ineinander.

Allison sah auf ihre Finger. Wie ein Stromstoß fuhr die Berührung durch ihren Körper. Schüchtern hob sie den Blick und sah in Johns Augen.

Kate beobachtete, wie sich die Blicke von Allison und John aneinander festsaugten. Sie verdrehte die Augen und gab Cameron einen Wink ihr zu folgen.

Cameron sah über ihre Schulter zu den Beiden. „Werden die Beiden jetzt...".

„Ich hoffe doch", unterbrach Kate sie. „Vielleicht wird er dann endlich wieder menschlich". Sie seufzte, dann sah sie zu Cameron. „Ich würde Dich gerne untersuchen", sagte sie bittend.

Cameron sah sie skeptisch an. „Ohne aufschneiden?"

Kate lächelte. „Ohne Aufschneiden, ich schwöre es".

Cameron folgte Kate mit einem letzten Blick über die Schulter in ihren Raum.

xxxxx

Als Kate und Cameron am nächsten Morgen den Raum verließen war sonst noch niemand wach. Kate ging zum Kinderzimmer um die Beiden Kinder zu wecken.

Währenddessen Ging Cameron zu John Connors Raum. Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete sie die gut geölte Tür.

xxxxx

Dass sie beobachtet wurden merkten John und Allison erst, nachdem sie erschöpft über ihm zusammengesunken war. Allison drehte den Kopf, um ihn auf Johns Brust zu legen, als sie eine Gestalt in der geöffneten Tür stehen sah.

„CAMERON!" Schrie sie erschrocken und zu tiefst verlegen. Allison stieg von John Connor herunter und schlang eine Decke um ihren nackten Körper. Sie lief mit nackten Füßen zur Tür, schob Cameron aus dem Raum und knallte die Tür zu. Die hinten aufklaffende Decke lies John einen Blick auf ihr wohlproportioniertes Hinterteil erhaschen.

In diesem Moment verlies Kate das Kinderzimmer. Sie hatte den Schrei und das zuknallen der Tür gehört.

„Ungelegen gekommen?" Fragte sie lächelnd.

„Ich habe interessante Erkenntnisse erlangt", gab Cameron freimütig zu.

„Darüber reden wir ein Andermal", sagte Kate mit Blick auf ihre Kinder.

xxxxx

Sie hatten Gefrühstückt. Selbst Cameron hatte einen eigenen Teller zur -Analyse- der Nahrung erhalten.

Schließlich hatte Kate die Kinder in deren Zimmer zum Spielen geschickt.

„Bevor Allison gestern angeschossen wurde hatte ich Euch beide zu mir gebeten", begann schließlich John. Er deutete auf Allison. „Dich weil...ich mich furchtbar in Dich verliebt habe …..."

Allison errötete bis zu den Haarspitzen. Mit schüchternem Blick ergriff sie seine Hand.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Cameron. „...und Dich, weil ich zwei wichtige Aufgaben für Dich habe".

„Der Anführer der rebellierenden Maschinen hat Etwas gesagt, was mir keine Ruhe gelassen hat. Ich habe das mit Kate besprochen", sagte er und sah kurz zu seiner -Frau-.

„Ich möchte Dich bei nächster Gelegenheit in die Vergangenheit zu meinem jüngeren Ich schicken".

Allison riss die Augen auf. „In die Vergangenheit schicken?"

John nickte gedankenverloren. „Skynet hat Zeitreisetechnologie entwickelt, um Mich in der Vergangenheit eliminieren zu können. Zuerst wollte er meine Mutter vor meiner Geburt töten, deshalb haben wir Topanga eingenommen und ich habe von dort aus einen Soldaten zurückgeschickt, der meine Mom beschützen soll".

„Bald wird unser eigenes TDE betriebsbereit sein, dann muss ich noch weitere Leute zurückschicken. Unter Anderem auch Jemanden nach 1999". Er sah Cameron traurig an. „... und da kommst Du ins Spiel".

John erhob sich und lief im Raum auf und ab. „Meine Mom …... erkrankte in den ersten Jahren des Jahrhunderts an Leukämie. Ich möchte dass Du sie und jung John mit einem TDE von 99 nach 2007 bringst, in der Hoffnung den Auslöser für ihre Erkrankung zu überspringen".

John sah der Reihe nach auf Kate, die ihm zunickte, auf Allison, die ihn anlächelte und schließlich zu Cameron, die ihm wortlos zuhörte. „Außerdem möchte ich, dass Du jung John davor bewahrst so einsam zu sein, wie ich es war".

Allisons Gesicht zeigte Verwunderung. „Soll das heißen Cameron soll Dein junges Ich verführen?" Ärger sprach aus ihrer Stimme.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie soll für ihn da sein, ihm ein Freund sein, ihn beschützen und wenn nötig... ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben sie zu …...lieben".

Allison senkte den Kopf und dachte nach. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich finde es nicht richtig, dass Du Cameron zwingen willst sich für Dein jüngeres Ich als ….als...Sexspielzeug zur Verfügung zu stellen".

Jetzt blickte John zu Kate. „Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht", sagte er erschüttert.

Kate blickte nachdenklich zu Boden, dann drehte sie sich zu Cameron. „John sagte, Du hättest Deine eigene Persönlichkeit, …...Emotionen und so weiter?"

Cameron nickte. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos und verriet nichts von ihren Gedanken.

„Würdest Du es für Möglich halten sagen wir einmal... Zuneigung für jung John zu entwickeln.

Jetzt war Es an Cameron nachdenklich auf einen imaginären Punkt zu starren. Schließlich nickte sie. „Da ich mich in John Connors Gegenwart Wohler zu fühlen scheine als in der anderer Menschlicher Männer halte ich dies für möglich. Ich erkläre mich auch bereit, John Connor für ein höheres Ziel mit meinem...Leben zu beschützen". Sie blickte auf in Johns Augen. „Ich bin einverstanden".

John lächelte erfreut. „Das ist gut... toll,... wunderbar". Er rieb sich die Hände.

„Was ist die zweite Aufgabe?" Fragte Cameron in diesem Moment.

„Was?" John war zusammengezuckt. „Ach ja... so... also... ich möchte, dass Du mit dem Anführer Eures Maschinenwiderstandes Kontakt aufnimmst und ihm etwas übermittelst...eine Frage...".

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Welche Frage?"

John sah erneut die Personen in dem Raum an. Besonders lange blieb sein Blick auf Allison haften, die ihn neugierig musterte. Dann sah er wieder zu Cameron.

„Will you join us?"

(ENDE)


End file.
